1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound and a light-emitting element using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in organic light-emitting elements have been remarkable. Thin and lightweight light-emitting devices have been developed that are characterized by a high luminance at a low applied voltage, a wide choice of color, and high-speed response. Accordingly, a wide range of applications of the organic light-emitting element may be expected.
Fluoranthene compounds have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-189248, 2002-69044, and 2003-347056.
However, there are still many problems with organic light-emitting elements, including lack of durability, characterized by changes in performance after long term use and excess degradation thereof, caused, for example, by an oxygen-containing gas and/or moisture.
When a light-emitting element is to be applied to a full-color display and the like, it is desired that the light emission of blue, green, and red have a longer life, that a high conversion efficiency is realized, and that superior color purity is obtained.